Défis Idées
by nekopath
Summary: Voilà quelques scénarios que j'ai en tête et que j'adorais voir ce qu'ils donneraient une fois transformé en fanfiction par vous, très cher lecteur.
1. 1ère Idée

Voilà quelques scénarios que j'ai en tête et que j'adorais voir ce qu'ils donneraient une fois transformé en fanfiction par vous, très cher lecteur.

Je mettrais une page pour chaque idée

.

Si un sujet vous plait, n'hésitez pas ! Envoyer moi juste un mp pour me dire que vous allez écrire et sur quel sénario que je puisse surveiller vos publications, ou carrément le lien de votre fic en cours.

Si besoin je peux vous proposer de faire une première lecture pour corriger les fautes d'orthographes basiques (je ne suis pas une experte mais si vous n'avez pas de beta-correctrice cela peu dépanner).

.

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de suivre toutes les informations données pour l'idée de la potentielle fic. Et si vous voulez plus de détails dessus, n'hésitez pas à demander ^^

.

* * *

.

Idée n°1:

Harry à subit un conditionnement « pure magie blanche » de la part de Dumbledore et donc anti magie noire. Or il possède une forte part de magie noire (environ les 3/4 de noire) qu'il rejette du a son conditionnement. Ce rejet va le ronger comme un cancer avec sa croissance. C'est ce blocage qui va le rendre chétif et maladif. Il le cache à son entourage, ayant honte de cette magie « mauvaise » selon son éducation.

Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un va lui venir en aide et lui apprendre qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaise magie. Gros changement physique prévue pour le jour de son acceptation de sa part noire, et nouvelle vision des choses. Bashing Dumbledore, grey ou dark harry.

.

.


	2. 2ème Idée

.

.

Idée n°2:

Pour rapporter de l'argent, les Dursley imposent à Harry de travailler tous les étés dans le bar un peu particulier d'un ami à Vernon. Commençant par les travaux ménagers étant petit, puis le service, et le bar une fois assez grand et enfin les danses (cage dancing, pole dance, go-go dancing). Il apprit là-bas à se mettre en valeur pour mieux attirer les clients, mais il se doit de ne pas se faire remarquer en dehors, d'où l'utilité des vieux vêtements de Dudley. Il est considéré comme un joyau pour le bar qui à réussit à lui faire signer un contrat où il doit venir travailler tous les été jusqu'à ses 25ans.

Que se passera-t-il le jour où Severus va découvrir son secret ? Est-ce que cette créature enchanteresse est bien le Harry Potter, l'avorton avec ses grosses lunettes qu'il a eu en classe ? Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas une velane ?

.

.


	3. 3ème Idée

.

.

Idée n°3:

Harry se retrouve en possession de la pierre de résurrection, puis découvre qu'il est manipuler par tout le monde et qu'il n'est qu'un pion sur l'échiquier d'Albus qui lui fournira puissance, argent et gloire. Pour éviter de se prendre des sorts, il s'enfuit avec la baguette de sureau qu'il a réussi à faire sauter des mains du directeur avec un expelliarmus.

Il réussit à s'enfuir mais se retrouve catapulter au temps des fondateurs. Là-bas il se construit une nouvelle vie (changement des noms et prénoms) et trouve en Salazar un père qui lui apprend tout ce qu'il sait. A ses 25ans il se rend compte qu'il ne vieillit plus et découvre qu'il est le maitre de la mort (d'où son immortalité).

Destiné à voir son entourage vieillir et mourir alors que lui non, il se met à la parcourir le monde pour amasser le plus de connaissance, avec l'espoir d'aider le monde de la magie. Il décide d'aider le jeune Tom Jedusor/Riddle (au choix ^^) de manière anonyme pour finalement l'aider franchement (sans pour autant se faire trop connaitre par ses partisans, un homme de l'ombre) pour que lord Voldemort soit bénéfique pour le monde (à l'inverse de Dumbledore).

Je trouve qu'un HP/LV ou HP/LM collerait bien pour cette fiction.

.

.


	4. 4ème Idée

.

.

Idée n°4: un petit cross-over avec l'univers Marvel

Harry pensait vivre tranquillement après la fin de la guerre, mais c'était sans compter sur son immortalité gagné avec les reliques de la mort et … Hydra. Contrôle mental (imperium version chimique ^^) et sujet d'expérimentation fût sont lot pendant longtemps, avec quelques phases de lucidité (c'est le maître de la mort, donc aucun contrôle ne peut être permanent si on ne le renouvelle pas souvent). Jusqu'à ce que les scientifiques se rendent compte qu'Harry, nom de code _Mage_ , pouvait porter la vie comme n'importe quelle femme. Ne pouvant reproduire la magie si puissante d'Harry, il fut décidé de l'inséminer artificiellement pour avoir d'autres potentiels surpuissants soldats. Et si le père des futurs enfants d'Harry se nommait Loki ?

Mpreg fic, avec confrontation contre les avengers au début car Harry manipulé.

.

.


End file.
